lastmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Aldana
Richard Aldana is the main protagonist of the series "Lastman" Apperance Richard is a tall, muscular man with short black hair and eyes. His hair is slightly spiky and has sideburns. Personality Richard Aldana is kind hearted but also very reckless and strong headed. He is however, willing to do the wrong thing for right reasons, as evidenced by him doing work for The Holy Father to help keep Siri alive. History Early life Richard came to live at Dave's Boxing Club after being assaulted by a man named Cooper who was furious at Aldana for having sex with his mother. He vowed to avenge Dave MacKenzie by tracking down his killers: Rizel and The Order Of The Lion, while taking care of Dave's adoptive daughter Siri. Richard is trained in boxing but is far from a professional. Abilities Relationships * Dave MacKenzie '- Richard and Dave were close friends. In fact Dave was seen as a father figure by most people in the boxing club. Despite getting into the occasional fight Richard and Dave had a strong relationship and Richard still mourns Dave after his passing. * 'Siri - Richard and Siri often get into arguments and Richard has even treated Siri as a burden. Despite this Richard cares for Siri's well-being and after awhile Siri came to grow on Richard. He may not be a father figure to Siri but he's willing to do anything to keep her safe. * Howard MacKenzie - Richard and Howard aren't exactly friends nor is there any animosity between the two. The relationship between them is mostly professional with Howard and Richard having the mutual goals of protecting Siri and avenging Dave. * Tomie Katana - While Richard may not know Tomie very well he is still sexually attracted to her and relishes the idea of a romance with her. So far despite being strangers (And Richard assaulting two of her previous boyfriends) Tomie still shows concern for his well-being. * Duke Diamond - * Rizel - Although they have had little interaction Richard and Rizel are bitter enemies. Richard even attempted to kill Rizel with a grenade and he had thought he succeeded, however he learned from Siri that Rizel is still alive. * Harry Zenkova - Richard hates Zenkova, seeing him as a misogynistic scumbag and has even dreamed of killing him. In fact he might if he didn't fear The Holy Father's retribution. He and Zenkova are still bitter rivals. * The Holy Father - It's unlikely that Richard thinks The Holy Father is a good person however he has had no choice but to work with him. Richard does however know what The Holy Father can do to him and his friends so he tries to keep his distance. * Max Mounds - They were pupils of Dave, but in episode 3 when sold drugs behind Dave's back and helped rigged the match for a better career, Richard didn't hesitate to have him arrested. Episode Appearances Trivia Gallery Richard caught having sex with Cooper’s mother.png|Richards promiscuity was an issue ever since late adolescence Richard-promiscuous0.PNG|Well into his late thirties Category:Characters Category:Heroes